Pocari Sweet
by yuki.kitsune89
Summary: Sendoh kembali menyesap kaleng Pocari milik Rukawa yang masih tersisa, seraya menatap punggung Rukawa yang mulai menjauh. Lidahnya mencoba mengecap rasa minuman itu. Baru sadar, kalau ia tadi meminum minuman bekas Rukawa. Ini berarti... It's SenRu (Sendoh x Rukawa).. Shounen-ai, OOC


**Title : Pocari Sweet**

 **Casts : Sendoh Akira, Kaede Rukawa**

 **Pairing : SenRu**

 **Lenght : Drabble**

 **Genre : Fluff**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai,OOC**

 **Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is belong to Takehiko Inoue  
**

Baru saja Sendoh akan memasukan selembar uang ke dalam mesin penjual minuman otomatis, dan menekan minuman fvoritnya, Jus Lemon. Tapi sebuah tangan yang lebih putih dari tangan milik dirinya, mendahuluinya. Dan langsung menekan tombol 'Pocari' dua kali. Membuat pria berambut spiky menoleh, guna melihat siapa orang yang melakukannya itu.

"Rukawa-kun?"

Tanpa menjawab, pria yang dipanggil Rukawa itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil dua buah kaleng minuman Pocari yang sudah ia beli tadi. Satu ia buka, dan langsung menyesapnya sedikit. Dan satu lagi, ia lemparkan ke arah Sendoh. Yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Ace Ryonan itu.

"Untukku?" tanya Sendoh sedikit tak percaya.

" untuk kucingmu" jawab sarkas Rukawa sembari mendudukan diri di bangku samping mesin.

Sendoh menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Sayang sekali, kucingku lebih suka susu strawberry" ikut mengambil duduk di samping kanan Rukawa. Lalu membuka dan meneguk Pocari yang diberikan Rukawa padanya itu. "Sankyuu" ucapnya mengusap mulut dengan kaos putih yang ia pakai dibalik jaket biru khas Ryonan.

"Hnn" Rukawa sedikit memalingkan wajah.

Seperti itulah Kaede Rukawa. Selalu irit bicara.

Tapi Sendoh tak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin memang sifatnya yang seperti itu. Dan dia juga belum terlalu lama mengenal Ace Shohoku itu.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, di pertandingan latihan antara Ryonan-Shohoku. Pria dengan wajah minim ekspresi ini, sudah menarik perhatiannya dengan skill dan juga ambisi nya dalam bermain basket. Sendoh masih ingat bagaimana Rukawa menampik jabatan tangan yang ia ulurkan, karena kesal dikalahkan olehnya. Lalu bersumpah akan mengalahkannya di pertandingan selanjutnya.

Dan benar saja.

Baru saja. 45 menit yang lalu. Shohoku mampu mengalahkan Ryonan, untuk mendapatkan tempat terakhir ke Kejuaraan Nasional mendampingi SMA Kainan, mewakili Kanagawa.

"Maaf"

Sendoh menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit menoleh dan memandang pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. "Untuk?" bingung.

"Karena mengalahkan tim-mu"

Sendoh tersenyum simpul, "Apa kau selalu meminta maaf pada semua tim yang sudah kalian kalahkan, heung?" menopang pipi dengan tangan kanannya.

Rukawa menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Dilihatnya Rukawa sedikit menunduk menatap lantai. "Karena kupikir kau juga pantas untuk berlaga di kejuaraan Nasional"

Jawaban polos Rukawa, mau tak mau membuat Sendoh semakin tersenyum. Karena bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kaede Rukawa. Yang jika berada di lapangan, bisa berubah menjadi monster pencetak angka berdarah dingin.

"Jangan khawatir" tangan kiri Sendoh terulur menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukawa,"Aku tidak merasa sedih ataupun marah"

"Shohoku tim yang sangat hebat. Dan kalian memang layak bertanding di kejuaraan yang bertingkat lebih tinggi" lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukawa.

Rukawa mengangguk dan semakin menunduk. Menatap lantai yang menurutnya lebih aman dari pada menatap wajah pria di sampingnya ini.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah" Sendoh mengambil kaleng pocari di samping kirinya, "Berjuanglah dan kalahkan semua lawan kalian di kejuaraan Nasional nanti" dan lalu meneguknya kembali.

Tapi tindakan Sendoh barusan justru membuat Rukawa mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pria yang lebih tinggi 3cm darinya itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Eh?" sedikit salah tingkah juga, saat iris biru cerulian Rukawa menatapnya intens.

"Itu milikku" wajah Rukawa masih datar.

"Huuh?"

"Itu Pocari milikku" Rukawa menunjuk kaleng Pocari yang ada di tangan Sendoh.

Aah. Sendoh baru sadar. Menepuk dahinya imajinatif. Seingatnya tadi ia sudah meneguk habis pocari miliknya.

"Ahahaha.. Gomen, gomen" Sendoh semakin salah tingkah, mengusap tengkuk kepalanya.

Rukawa menghela nafas "Hh~..Do'ahou"

"Aku akan menggantinya kalau begitu" sedikit bersalah juga, Sendoh bangkit dan hendak memasukan uang nya kedalam mesin.

"Tidak perlu" tolak Rukawa, beranjak dari duduknya "Aku sudah tidak haus" dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Matte, Rukawa.." Sendoh mencoba menahan Rukawa.

"Hnn?"

"Aku.. " Sendoh menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Ooii.. Kitsune! Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Rukawa, ayo cepat kita ke rumah sakit, membari kabar kemenangan kita pada Anzai- sensei"

Mereka berdua menoleh, di ujung koridor seluruh tim Shohoku sudah berkumpul.

"Ah, sepertinya teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu. Pergilah"

Sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya pria bernomor punggun 11 itu pun melangkah, menuju teman teman satu tim nya. "Ha'i, Ayako senpai"

Sendoh kembali menyesap kaleng Pocari milik Rukawa yang masih tersisa, seraya menatap punggung Rukawa yang mulai menjauh. Lidahnya mencoba mengecap rasa minuman itu.

Baru sadar, kalau ia tadi meminum minuman bekas Rukawa.

Ini berarti...

"Hmm.. ini lebih manis dari pada yang dia berikan padaku tadi" lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

Dan senyuman pun tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sendoh. Karena ia baru saja melakukan 'indirrect kiss' dengan Rukawa.

"Mungkin nanti aku harus merasakannya secara langsung"

 **END**

 **A.n : Hello.. ini cerita perdana ku di fandom Slam Dunk, dengan pairing SenRu, ini pairing paling fav ku #siapaygnanya?**

 **mungkin sedikit aneh, karena baru pertama juga XD**

 **Oh, iya.. Seandainya ada yang tertarik dengan pairing ini, kita ada grup nya di FB "SenRu Club Indonesia", dan baru sedikit orang, itu mungkin karena pairing ini lumayan langka, hehehe ..**

 **Saya hanya ingin mencoba melestarikan SenRu XD**

 **Sign.**

 **Noenx**


End file.
